www  Shizaya  org
by PelissaShieva
Summary: Erika published a new website "Shizaya .org" and sent the link to all dollars memeber. Izaya spent the night reading through it. How will Shizuo and Izaya react to it. - side note: They are both virgins and the page was full of Fanfics xD
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this together with a friend - her online name is **mustang-girl - **she played Shizuo.

played Izaya and wrote the start xD ~~ There are already more chapters but they all still need to be edited, so you have to stick with one for now. **Have fun~**

**Oh yeah, this story might sound a lil highschoolerish (is that even a word?) but we just wanted to have fun and I think that way the story got funnier~**

**If not you shouldn't read it - well, I warned you - Characters are only to 50% in character xD**

**AND**

**ENGLISH is our boths SECOND language... yeah, so there are sure many mistakes~ ^^;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Izaya was watching over his beloved humans on the net again. It was quite entertaining to read about their misery and how they tried to get advice from invisible people around all over the world. But one night a dollars member started sending the other members a link to a new website. The page was called "www . Shizaya . org". Out of curiosity he opened the page and started to read through it...<em>

_And then he couldn't believe what he just read. It made him furious - at first. How could **someone** (he had a certain idea who) even think about something like that? But somehow Izaya managed to stay at this page for 3 hours..._

* * *

><p>It was a sunny but still windy day in Ikebukuro.<p>

After it slowly became a part of Izaya's daily routine, the man walked down the streets of Ikebukuro ever so often. In a glimpse he recognized Kadota's group standing next to tall blond man- Oh, Bingo, Shizuo Heiwajima.

The man seemed being into light distress especially after Erika was shoving him her iPhone into his face…

**Wait**.

Erika made this "Shizaya . org" website and now she sure showed it to Shizuo with her phone.

Izaya sure didn't want to save the man but he couldn't stand the possibility that the debt collector interprets too much into those fanstories there and actually wants to warm up with him or for god's sake try something like in those stories. He hated that monster after all.

"HEY ERIKA-SAN~!" He stepped closer to them. "I am curious, what are you showing the protozoan~?"

Erika turned around and squeaked in joy. "IZA-CHAN! I just showed him '_'_! Finally I am getting to know people who think the same way as me! Shiuz-Shizu likes it too, doesn't he~?" Shizuo put his hands in his pockets, and started walking away. Better not respond to _THIS_...

Izaya smiled at the woman. It was so easy to make Shizuo run away? Amazing~.

"Oh THAT! You mean **ME AND SHIZUO HAVING SEX~!**" He said it loud enough so that the ex-bartender could hear it too. Erika continued for Izaya: "Yeah~ wouldn't that be wonderful~!"

_Shizuo almost trips._

The informant booker twitches a little at the woman. Sometimes she was really hard to deal with. But it really was funny to tease Shizuo that way. "Haha, if you say so. I think you should shut down this page soon. You never know what could happen~…. After all this world can be very cruel." He smirked at her.

And then it made click to her. But the man sure scared her. She clinged to Kadota's arm. "...D-Dotachin! Is he serious?"

Shizuo recovered his stance and threw a glare at Erika, before deciding to play along. He came back, although staying a few feet off. "Right Flea. I bet it excites you doesn't it?" "Excites? You must mistaken me with someone else. Maybe it is you who get all excited over it~ I just saw how your face turned red when Erika showed you the page... Don't deny it, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo growls at him. "Of course it did! Why the hell aren't you embarrassed about something like _**THAT?**_"

Izaya scoffed at him. "Sex is a natural thing. And people imagining sex by writing about it too. I don't see a point in getting embarrassed over it~ Maybe Shizu-chan is sooo embarrassed because he still is a _virgin_.~" Shizuo turns bright red again. He **IS** still a virgin, but why the hell did the flea know that? Hell, he didn't even know whether he's straight or not, since he really never got the chance to really see anyone that way. "S-shut up! "

Shizuo lingered now a few feet away from Izaya and Togusa's van, he was trying very hard not to feel flustered like he did. Fuck, he couldn't even get mad like this, and now off all times his own temper would've been very convenient. "Those... in the story… this ..P-positions... How can you NOT be embarrassed?" He muttered, His expression angry, but his face flustered.

Izaya put on a fake surprised face. "Positions?"

He then turned back to his usual smirk. "Ne, how much did you exactly read, my dear Shizu-chan?" Shizuo went even redder, even random outstanders would notice now. "I d-di-din't read anythi-thing!" He grabbed on to some random traffic sign nearby.

Izaya backed away two steps from Shizuo and put his hands in his pockets ready to pull out his knife "Aw Shizu-chan~ As soon as you are at a lose of words you tend to violence. You were so much _sweeter_ in one of those stories~ And before you ask, I only read one thanks to that annoying woman."

Shizuo blinked slowly in surprise, failing to understand what Izaya was going on about. "Huh?"

Sure he usually got mad at the flea and lost control, but, right now... Oh. Ah, so that's why. He hadn't notice he'd been holding on to a traffic sign for support. He then managed a grin. "So you actually read it. What a perv." It was now Izaya's turn to blink for a moment. How was that protozoan able to hear only that part out? He had to gain control of the situation again. He grinned back at Shizuo.

"Well, I sure read less than you. I had to gather information on what this page was about I am an informant after all. It seems like the real perv is you, Shizu-chan~

Seeing his reaction Shizuo decided two could play this game. And he chuckled. "Actually, I only saw 4 pages, I think you win there. So, I was sweet huh? Bet you like that." Shizuo wasn't playing his game like Izaya wanted but the blond always had been so unpredictable. He needed to get away from here without spilling any more.

"Pff, like hell. But you were the one reading the smut and who ever said I read something so disgusting like you did? Tch, Shizu-chan, please, don't get any weird ideas in the future. I am sorry, but I don't like you that way~ Well, sayonara! I have important business after all."

He turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>mustang-girl:<strong> I'm too much in character... I just got the sweetest smile on my face... and now I;m trying to hide it with a pout  
><strong>Pelissa:<strong> ... oh lol... don't hide it~^^ *is giggling and smiling for 3 minutes now*  
><strong>Pelissa:<strong> *just got into a hysterical laugh fit*  
><strong>mustang-girl:<strong> -grin- -smile- -giggle- -frown- smile- ... my face has working hard... ... haha!  
><strong>Pelissa:<strong> lol our faces should get paid for that xD

And for everyone who really takes that side comment serious (I mean really? =_= ) IT WAS A JOKE...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chapter two~ Well enjoy - bless you Erika-san!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo growled at him, about ready to snap when he remembered those pages, and although the memory caused him to blush, it gave him an idea. So he let go of the sign and took one step forward. "I see... So Iza-<em>chan<em>~ must be embarrassed after all. He must really like playing the girl." He leered at Izaya's back with such a serious expression it was scary, although he was really just trying not to blush or laugh.

Izaya stopped in his movements and turned around glaring at the blond man.

"_Like playing the __**girl**__?_ Did you hit your head or something or did the last part of your brain got smashed out by some truck~? What gave you the impression I like it? And I said clearly I don't like you that way~"

Shizuo's expression went from stiff to smug. He loooved that glare, he really did... No smirking... Such improvement! "Oh right, and You'd clearly never respond to something like _Iza-chan_, now would you? And yeah, for some odd reason those tend to run into me a lot. Must be the result of _**somebody**_'s sick obsession."

Izaya went silent for a few seconds. He then shot Shizuo an evil smile which clearly read: _'I wish you would die right now'_.

The man got on his nerves and he was close to let anything slip from his mouth the other doesn't need to know. "Ne, Shizu-chan~ Like I care about anything that comes from your mouth. I am bored of you, I will leave you alone with your porn page now." -at that you could see a slight hint of blush on his face- "Have lots of fun with Erika-san fangirling over those fanfics~"

"That's n-" -Wait, was that considered porn? Sure looked like it... Kinda. Either way, he didn't read it! He looked annoyed again; hiding his emotions was quite the near-impossible quest for Shizuo. He took a few second to come up with something. Oh... Was that a blush?- "How come Shinra always kept telling me how smart you are when you don't even get something this simple? There's no way in hell I would behave like that," -he pointed to Erika- "over anything."

Izaya smirked at Shizuo. He was about to win the upper hand again when-

Erika: "Aw, come on Shizuo! You sure are hiding your sensitive side just like Izaya does! You know, I know his dollar's usernames after he used them to write me _what a shitty page I published_ in my guestbook~ And that _I should shut it down cuz' you never know what could happen_ – just like he treated me before- But he didn't know that my page saves every username and the time it stayed on my page~ Wanna guess how long Shizu-chan?" She smirked at Shizuo. She was too afraid to look at Izaya right now.

Shizuo's face flushed bright red. Too many small secrets being revealed in a short time. "I ain't hiding anything!" He as soon as he heard the statement. But, he was curious, so he asked. "How long?"

"Erika, if you know what good is for you keep quiet." Izaya smiled evilly at the girl who started to lightly shiver and cling hard to Kadota's arm again to get the courage to answer. "Uh U-under the names was his main username too, that's why I found out." She ignored the treating stare of Izaya and gulped willing to finish what she began. But her confidence was gone so she yelled the last part loud enough so that no one could miss hear it.

"**H-HE STAYED FOR THREE HOURS!" **

Shizuo laughed, in a rather childish way. "Three hours, really Izaya? Pfft." He chuckled again. "Just how many of those things did you read huh~?" He even forgot to call him by some insulting name...

Izaya stood still unable to produce an answer to fire back and make this moment less embarrassed. In anger he threw a knife after Shizuo's head which only slightly missed him. His walls he made up around him got shattered so instead of answering him he turned around and dashed away.

Shizuo stepped aside, looking at the knife stuck in the sign behind him. That bastard. "IZAYAA!" Without a moment of hesitation nor logical thinking, he chased after him. Grabbing the first best heavy object he found on the way, and flinging it towards Izaya, in the care an abandoned bike. In a swift move he dodged the bike and ran into the next allay. To his misfortune it was a dead end as he realized after entering. Being sure that the debt collector was close behind him he walked to the middle of the allay, turned around and put out his pocket-knife, ready to go against the man.

Shizuo ran after him, nearly slipping and skidding to a stop when he saw the dead end, and the knife. He grinned, the usual, somewhat scary, way. "Got yourself cornered huh." He walked up to Izaya, more or less relaxed, though his fists were clenched. Izaya put on his trademark smile and waved a little with his knife. "Well, isn't it funnier this way? Don't you think so too, Shizu-_chan_~?" He slurred out the last syllable.

Shizuo's expression darkened noticeably. "Damned Flea, what's fun about this? Do you WANT to be killed?" As he came up closer the blond had an epiphany. "Or, Do you want it to be ME~?"

Izaya brightened up after Shizuo's last question. "Are you asking me to kill you Shizu-chan? I would loooove to! Then the monster would finally leave my world full of my beloved humans~." He pointed the knife directly in front of Shizuo's chest where his heart lied.

Shizuo frowned at the knife but honestly, he didn't really care. He used to get pretty damn scared whenever Izaya did that...But he'd gotten used to it a long time ago. "That's not what I said." He still inched closer. Izaya started to sweat a little. It was hard for him to focus on the conversation. All he wanted was to finally disappear from here before the blond dug to deep into his mind. Without thinking everything through he asked the blond." Hah? What did you say then again? Shizu-chan better speeds up now, I really don't have time to deal with you any longer~!"

Unconsciously, Shizuo did exactly as Izaya told him too. He sped up, taking long steps forward and grabbing a wrist of the hand that was holding the knife. "And you call me an idiot? I asked you if you wanted me to be the one that kills you, rather than some unnamed scumbag." He shouted in Izaya's face, with a mixture of anger and utter confusing.

Izaya shuttered. How could he misunderstand that protozoan? But he sure had some very simple way in speaking which easily leads to misunderstandings. "I don' intend in dying so soon Shizu-chan~"

He tried to free his hand but he couldn't win against the iron grip of Shizuo. He sighed in defeat. "But if I would let someone kill me I would rather want it to be you than one of my beloved humans."

Shizuo smiled. "I knew it." He then looked At Izaya for a bit. '_This is not good... Why do I keep thinking about that... Stop stop stop! Stupid thoughts, go away!_' He frowned, trying to gain control of his own thoughts. "You..."

Upon seeing Shizuo being distracted by his own thoughts he took his chance and swung his knife across Shizuo's chest cutting his bartender uniform ever so often. After admiring his work for two seconds he started smirking. "I? I what? Hn, Shizu-chan? Problems at focusing on one little sentence again?" Shizuo glared at him. He then sighed deeply. "Really, this again? You've been doing the same thing for a while... out of ideas, Iza-chan~?"

Now it was Izaya's turn to glare. This man couldn't leave him alone, could he? Any other day when Shizuo could be calm for a longer period than normally he would love to bug this monster more but after those images wouldn't leave his mind so soon he needed to annoy him fast so that he wouldn't pay attention to his surroundings anymore and made it easier for Izaya to disappear. "Oh~ I have a lot ideas of what to do with this knife but I don't feel like showing a stupid brut~"

"... Annoying..." Shizuo then chuckled out of nowhere, caught in his thought again. "You really would do well in a **dress**! Hormonal like a girl in her period..."

Izaya went silent and his smile fell. Did this protozoan just really say... "Eh?" This was all Izaya could manage out. He then remembered a fanfic where '_he_' turned on Shizuo with a maid-dress and that with huge success... which didn't really matter right now! He had to get away from here. Fast... His face felt a little hot, was he getting a cold?

Hm?

Shizuo's face first fell to surprise and then to a wide grin. "Izaya-kuuun~ Is that, a **blush**?"

* * *

><p><strong>We were talking -while rping- about another RP where mustang plays Izaya~<br>**

**mustang-girl:** Well, yes, I'm Izaya there and Izaya is feeling deeply disturbed, therefore I am too and... uhm... personification?  
><strong>Pelissa:<strong> haha... I know that to well ... I even always make the same faces as the characters I write about or draw or I imagine... looks funny when I am daydreaming in school btw  
><strong>mustang-girl:<strong> -nodnod- I always do that too... so me + school + head full of yaoi = NOT GOOD.  
><strong>Pelissa:<strong> XDDDD -nods- yeah quite the same here


	3. Chapter 3

My chat partner isn't online lately... :(

But gladly I still have enough stuff for more chapys xD

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Izaya gave an awkward smile and put his hands into his sides titling his head a little to the side in the process.<p>

"Blush? Me? I think you need glasses, Shizu-chan. Ah! Maybe that's why you actually keep missing me with your vending machines~!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "My sight is fine," he said raising an eyebrow. "You were blushing!" He then couldn't help but laugh. "Think I'm sexy do you?"

Izaya blushed even harder and darkened his glare on the blond man. "As hell! Maybe you think I am sexy and project it on me thinking that way, yeah, I must be right~! Shizu-chan can't be honest with himself~" Shizuo's grin just grew wider. Sure, he may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but he could read people pretty damn well. Well, he'd have too, with a brother like Kasuka. And Izaya quite obviously confirmed his suspicions. "Oh really, what's this then~?" He pinched Izaya's bright red cheek with his free hand.

Izaya twitched at the contact with Shizuo's hand. If even possible his glare got darker and more murderous. This was quite the opposite too his normal behavior and Izaya knew he let his mask fall and was easy prey for the debt collector now. "-don't touch me so familiar. Well, what you just touched is called a face, my dear Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo watched the glare and his grin fell into chagrin, irritation showing quite obviously. "Shut up, I know that." He then frowned. "And you know what. I think I'll just touch you in whatever way I like." He manages a sort o sadistic smile, although it was somewhat hesitant. Izaya put on once again this awkward grin. "Really? You know, that is called sexual harassment, Shizu-chan~? Do you want to go to the police once again… for _this_?" He certainly was referring to the one time he made Shizuo being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. **[1]**

Shizuo laughed quite openly. He wasn't blushing anymore, now he simply accepted it. "As if you can risk calling in the cops on _anything_ now. Haven't you been hanging around with Yakuza? Really, how would, what was his name again - shiki?, react if he _knew_?"

Izaya frowned at him. Was Shizuo saying... "...knew _what_?" He couldn't mean- The man couldn't be dense enough to rape him in an allay! But this was Shizuo he was thinking about. He always had been so unpredictable.

Shizuo didn't understand why Izaya seemed so confused. "Cops, knew about you talking to the cops..." He answered honestly, not even thinking about it. Frankly, he was terrible liar anyway so... What was the use? That said... It wasn't like he couldn't tease a bit. "Hmm... Say Izaya, wanna try it?"

Izaya paled. Sometimes it was certainly clear that this protozoan couldn't think wider than that and here he was already worried that Shizuo wanted to-

**Wait, what?**

'_Say Izaya, wanna try it?_' Try what? Now for real or is he awaiting too much from the little brain of the ex-bartender? But he didn't want to ask after _again_, he sure had his pride. Couldn't the man speak out clear what he wanted? "Shizu-chan, I don't want to try anything that has to do with you. You should know that by now. So, could you finally let me go? I REEEEEALLY have important business~!

Shizuo huffed and took of his sun glasses, stuffing them in his chest pocket. "There's no way I'm letting you go, damned little flea." He glared directly at Izaya frowning deeply, then sighing. "Listen. I'm only offering this once, so listen damn well. Either you die, or get fucked. Which is it?"

... _'Either you die, or get fucked'_ So he really could think that far after all. But giving an answer would risk letting his mask slip again. He should attack him and run for it, making a final mean remark, disappearing like always but here he was unable to bring himself to do anything. His mouth opened for a second, just to close again. He sure didn't want to die but getting done by the man he hated the most? Why wasn't he already running? "...second."

Shizuo stepped in closer, hesitant at first, but he quickly made up his mind. He let go of Izaya's arm, grabbing hold of his shoulders instead and he leaned in to kiss his neck.

Izaya shivered under the light kiss. It was similar to the feeling he got yesterday while reading all those '_Shizaya_' fanfics but kinda better. If it could be in any way good to be kissed on the neck first by - for god's sake- the man you hate the most in this world. Without thinking any further he answered the man. "... on the lips too." He widened his eyes at the realization of what he just said.

Shizuo explored Izaya's neck with his lips, and answered slowly with lips still against his neck. "No. That's reserved for **lovers**." He slid his right hand down from Izaya shoulder and along his sides, pulling Izaya's shirt out from his pants and slipping his hand under it, sliding it over Izayas boney chest. "Hm..." Shizuo growled very softly, slightly disappointed somehow.

Izaya looked annoyed at the man who just had a disappointed expression upon seeing his bare thin upperbody. "Well, I am sorry, Shizu-chan, but I am not able to let myself grow boobs in the next 3 seconds~!" With that he snipped with his finger against the taller man's forehead. Before the other could respond in any way Izaya opened up the already slightly shredded shirt and vest of the debt collector.

Shizuo looked alarmed for a second. "I!" He then blushed. "I didn't _anything_..." But of course, Izaya was right. Izaya was always right, which annoyed him to no end. The flick to his forehead didn't bother him, frankly, if Shizuo could see he deserved that one. "Sorry." He just muttered before moving on to slide Izaya's jacket of, his shirt following. He trailed his thumbs over Izaya's ribs and soft side.

When Shizuo did so Izaya had to bite hard on his bottom lip to suppress a gasp. Here he was fighting with his big ego again unwilling to let the other man hear that he rather enjoyed his touches. In attempt to control himself he grabbed Shizuo's hands to stop the weird sensation also to lead him slowly to the wall to lean against it for support. This couldn't going on further in the middle of the allay.

Shizuo stepped forward with Izaya, not allowing the distance to grow. He allowed one of his hands to be led to the wall, and leaned against it, catching his own weight with it. The other however, he used to trail Izaya's flat chest and playing with his belly button, curiously. Meanwhile Izaya rested one hand behind Shizuo's neck to scoot him further down to him. He then started to do as Shizuo earlier and planted light kisses on his neck while the other hand went along his side and then on his back.

Shizuo grunted softly. Not that he was holding back, he simply wasn't that loud. His free hand trailed lower to Izaya's hips, and then over to his back, fingers trailing his spine as Shizuo arches his neck lightly, automatically creating space for Izaya's kisses.

Izaya slowed down his actions.

He was so drawn in by the mood. He never thought that Shizuo would be that careful, well, at least he was at the start. He read also many disturbing fanfictions the day before and the thought kind of turned him on a little. Not that he would ever admit that to the protozoan. So he bit down on his neck, hard and trailed his one hand down to Shizuo's belt.

A hard shock went through Shizuo. "_What the.._?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> It's based on the Anime - in the novel it was Kasuka who got blamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the niece reviews~ 3<strong> I will spam my chat partner with 1000 messages so that we will finally write more! xD

To all haters out there: This is a fanfic - people wanna show their love to something and write about it because of that or let their fantasy out~ It's not about being 100% in character~


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter... even more highschoolerish xD **BE WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo pulled away a bit, reacting to the pain.<p>

"What the hell is that for? Don't fucking bite me…" He took the belt loops on Izaya's pants in hand to keep him in place as he got his revenge, biting down on his collarbone.

"**OW!** At least I can watch my strength while biting." Izaya used now his two hands to open the man's belt. He was eager to make this run faster. For once he was already getting to hard for his tight jeans and the other reason was, well, they can be seen by anybody in this allay. "Shut up, I was _holding back_." Shizuo kissed the sore spot before he continued to undo the others belt as well, hands shaking lightly, as he was entirely too nervous about this. He knew what to do... more or less, but... He felt the others hard member straining under the fabric, and blushed, not having realized just how turned on the other was.

Izaya realized that the other man's hands were lightly shaking. He looked to the side a little embarrassed over this whole situation. After all it was Shizuo's idea to do... _this_ and... _here_ and now the man was afraid? He had no right after all this was his fault. "Do you even know what to do Shizu-can~?

"I know!" Shizuo barked back before glancing towards the main street and lowering his voice. "I'm just nervous, ok?" Not to mention exited, with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He tried to concentrate and opened up Izaya's pants, before swallowing, slightly unsure how to proceed. He knew how to get his own fun, sure, but he'd end up hurting Izaya more than he was planning too... right?

"Nervous~? Really? So you ARE a virgin..." Izaya looked down to his hands which still rested on the rim of Shizuo's pants. To be honest if he hadn't read Erika's perverted stories he wouldn't quite know what to do. Sleeping with one of his beloved humans would have meant to prefer one and he couldn't do that. And masturbating, he sure did it sometimes but rather not. For a GOD to do something so low. So to be totally honest now, he was nothing more than a virgin too.

Izaya soon realized that they stood still and stopped in their actions. What could the other man be thinking about? '_If he could even manage to do this as the protozoan he is~_ Izaya chuckeled.

Shizuo blushed deeply at that comment. "So what if I am? Besides..." He poked Izaya's upright member. "Aren't you too?" He chuckled. What the hell were they doing? He didn't even know, really. But he knew he wanted it. "Ano... Is there anything you... you know... like?"

Izaya blushed a deep red. Where did his mask went? He couldn't hide anything anymore. "None of your concern!... I _like_?" He was still looking down so his hair was hiding his eyes which were apparently closed to think a little better in this heated situation. _'Is there anything I like?' How should I know? Being so forward and honest without thinking - that's why I really hate you Shizu-chan.'_ He took hold on Shizuo's arms and still refused to look up. He can't let the man see his red face. "N-no, not really. But make it gentle will you! A monster should also be able to watch his strength!"

Shizuo scowled at him. "I'm trying! I could just flip you over and fuck your ass, ok?" He whispered angrily, watching his voice, as he considered their location. "Get down." He said with a light push on Izaya's shoulders. They couldn't possibly do this standing as they were... Once he got both of them on their knees he stroked Izaya's hair out of the other man's eyes and a look of grand surprise came over his face, before being replaced by a warm, rather adorable smile. "Teh... Never thought you'd actually be this cute."

„Cute? Which man wants to be called cut-" Izaya then saw this gentle smile and stop himself from saying any more mean remarks. In the end the man really tried to be careful. On second thought, something was seriously wrong here. Shizuo smiling, careful and gentle? This wasn't how a monster normally acts. This scene must be fake. He must have fallen asleep while reading on this stupid page and dreamed now about one of those stories.

He pinched Shizuo's upper arm.

"Oh shut up.." He answered while blushing. He sure wouldn't mind, cute sounds an awful lot better than 'monster', 'protozoan' and 'brute' which was generally the best he could get out of Izaya... He jerked away from the pinch. "What the hell? Suddenly changed your mind or what?"

"Huh? No, I thought I was dreaming because you are acting nice for real and you had a sweet smile just now…" He trailed off. Then he realized that this wasn't a dream. He was really about to do it with that protozoan. This awkward grin spread over his face again. "Haha, I am not dreaming and Shizu-chan is really nice for once." He kept awkwardly smiling and closed his eyes. "Shizu-cha… Shizuo."

Shizuo frowned as he listened with care, then finally smiled. He never expected Izaya to use his name... He'd actually given up on it several years ago. But... now he was even more awkward about how to proceed... Which ended with him just giving in to the first best impulse... "Izaya..." He muttered, and leaned forward to kiss the informant.

Feeling Shizuo's lips ghost over his own Izaya half opened his eyes to look at the man. This wasn't good. Shizuo was a monster after all that didn't deserve his love like all of his beloved humans. But wasn't he the one who asked him to do so in the first place?

If he thought about how he imagined it would be with the man –yes, those damn fanfics made him think about it- he thought Shizuo would thrust him into the wall, rape him or strangle him or whatever.

He never imagined being with the man would feel … like _this_.

Just simple.

Perfect?

He moved up his hands to Shizuo's cheeks and caressed them slowly tucking the man in closer so that his lips finally reached him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_'YOAI YOAI YOAI OMG YOU'RE GAY MAKE SOME YOAI'_ **... omg, I LOVE that troll xD

**OMG I will remember that sentence for the rest of my life and use it as signiture in my DA profil! xD **..ah, maybe not, I love my current sig~

* * *

><p>Shizuo had his eyes closed as they kissed.<p>

Now Shizuo isn't one to think too deeply about these things, or anything really, but he did realize the obvious. He liked this man. Love was definitely too much of a name for this as for now, but he was no doubt attracted to Izaya. That bothered him a bit. To be attracted to another man, alright, it's a bit odd, but ok. However, he was attracted to Izaya of all people. Shizuo couldn't help but think he had some terrible taste. However, this kiss felt incredibly _right_ and Shizuo wanted more. He was quick to trace Izaya's lips with his tongue, as his right hand trailed over Izaya's back and pulled him up closer by his neck.

'_Oh my, the man is getting eager and dominant~ Well, I can do so too.'_ Izaya opened his mouth just wide enough to dart with his own tongue into the other man's mouth, starting to feel with it every inch of Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo took his chance and did the same, tongue sliding over the other palate and tongue, tasting Izaya, and sucking lightly on the others tongue. '_Hell, that damn flea was a pretty good kisser..._' Shizuo thought as he moved in a little more, trying to get on top.

Letting the blond man lead a little Izaya concentrated on the other's pants – again. He trailed with his hands once again down the blond's chest to make him shiver and stopped at the zipper. He then opened them with a teasing slow pace brushing ever so lightly with his hands against the material around the zipper.

As Izaya expected, Shizuo shivered at the touch, although the cold air against bare skin helped too. He broke softly from their kiss as he felt his cock growing extremely uncomfortable within his pants, thanks to Izaya's touch. He groaned softly, unhappy with the stupid teasing. "The hell..." He whispered before he let his hands slide down and hooked his fingers in Izaya's boxers, pulling them along with his pants, down to his ankles.

Izaya gasped at the sudden contact with the cold air against his lower region. He took hold on Shizuo's shoulders as he slipped out of them fully and kneeled back in front of him – a little embarrassed thought. He then started to pull on Shizuo's boxers and pants to return the favor of a bare naked body in … an alley.

Shizuo blushed, as he really wasn't quite ready to be fully exposed like that, then again, he couldn't complain as he just did the same thing. He stepped out of his pants, and reached for Izaya's cock, gently stroking his length from base to tip.

Izaya gasped out once again at the touch, but tried to hold it back from being heard by the other by putting his hands over his mouth. He had to control himself from bucking into his hand.

Why wasn't he masturbating again? Oh yeah, it was disgusting…

Giving in to the light friction he leaned his head against the others neck. He had to return the favor but he kind of didn't want to touch Shizuo's length. Masturbating was disgusting after all.

Shizuo was lightly amused by the informants' reaction. It was like he never ever touched himself. He looked s freaking aroused. This sight only led to turn Shizuo on even more. Curiosity showing on his face, he shifted to wrap his hand around Izaya's length fully and stroked it slowly, stopping to tease the tip with his thumbs before starting to pump it.

Izaya squeezed his eyes shut. Why was this making him so aroused? After all he did _this -_ seldom, yes, but just yesterday he tried it again… Maybe it was because the man whose fault it was for doing so –well also Erika's- was doing this to him. He cried out to the man. "Ah! S-stop that already and c-continue!"

Shizuo chuckled. "Somebody sure is impatient..." But then he let go of Izaya. "You asked for it." His hands wandered over Izaya's thin frame again, lingering on his side, the other sliding down to his thigh, and then Shizuo handily turned Izaya over, although not quite as gently as he intended too.

Izaya hissed. "Wasn't the deal gentle? …You can't help it, right?" He sighed. After all Shizuo was already trying to hold back as good as he could. "Never mind that just… p-preparing first before you do _anything_ else." The once lost red color came back and spread over Izaya's face.

Shizuo growled softly before he whispered back in his much lower voice. "Shut up, you're too damn sensitive." He rolled his eyes before he softly rubbed the ring of Izaya's entrance. "I ain't that evil, flea, I'm not you." He then flushed red and stuttered a bit as he tried to get his next words out somewhat coherently. "I-I, Just uhm... st-stretch it with mm-my fingers... n-neh?"

Izaya flushed deeply then. Why did he have to answer this? This may was called karma.

„..According to what I read yesterday you should first try it with o-one finger aah-and then s-stretching with two…" Could this get even more embarrassing? In exhaustion –he was tensing up a lot- he crossed his arms on the ground and laid his head on them.

Shizuo twitched a little, and almost regretted not reading more. "Sorry..." He muttered under his breath before he carefully started pushing one finger in. Izaya seemed so tense... Something really didn't feel right for Shizuo, but with no idea how to fix it he ended up just doing as he was told.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-**OW**! Stop that! Put it out again you stupid protozoan!" He glared back at the man behind him. "You really read only 4 pages… You have to… s-slicken your fingers up."

Shizuo quickly bit his tongue as not to curse out loud when he pulled back his finger. "I did as you said, fucking flea... Sorry for not being a perv like you." He had some difficulty keeping the angry whispers down. Izaya blinked then. They didn't have anything for that like a lub. He then remembered another story with the same problem. He frowned while he was adding: "-with salvia."

Shizuo doubted for a moment and then held his hand out to Izaya's face. "You lick them."

Izaya blinked once again. He looked at his fingers and then back to Shizuo and then again to his fingers, frowning at them.

"-No."

Before the other man could say anything in reply he continued.

"You had one of those already in my ASS. So, absolutely **NO**. …Or you give me your other hand."

He put on an adorable pout.

* * *

><p><strong>I love u darkwhizper<strong>

**and here is the next chapter, just for Goth Babedoll's nice comment ~ 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**YOAI YOAI YOAI OMG YOU'RE GAY MAKE SOME YOAI~**

Hello! - back again with a new chapter - 2 still to go, I think xD

**Izaya = germaphobe :D - loled at that**

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned, frankly, he'd been thinking about the same thing.<p>

He then rolled his eyes... **again**.

"Fine." Shizuo switched hands.

"Better." Izaya hesitantly opened his mouth to let his fingers slip in. Slowly he traced his tongue over them taking his time cloaking every single one with enough salvia. Then with more courage he started to suck on them firmly.

Shizuo watched Izaya with eyes wide, an expression Izaya would no doubt consider priceless later. He felt his cock throbbing, begging for some attention. He ignored it, but seriously... Licking and sucking like that, was that really necessary? It looked too darned hot...

Eyeing the man in front of him Izaya stopped his actions and smirked at him but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the mood. With one last lick he tugged on his arm and pulled the fingers out.

"I think it works now Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo shyly looked at the ground, willing his embarrassment to g away.

"uhn..." He made an agreeing sound, thinking he should have never agreed to be gentle. Just screwing Izaya over would've saved him so much embarrassment... Not that he didn't enjoy it.

He took a breath and held Izaya down at the shoulder blades while he rubbed the ring around the other's hole, and smoothly slipped in a first finger.

Izaya tensed a little up but the feeling wasn't as unpleasant as before. It didn't hurt, just felt weird. He closed his eyes and tried to actually enjoy this. It still was weird -and would be weird in the future- but we are talking about trying here.

Wait - _Future_?

Shizuo watches Izaya's reactions carefully. He'd had enough of the flea's bitching. He had to get it right this time... so he slid his finger in and almost out until Izaya was fully relaxed, and then added the second, repeating the same treatment.

"Hnnnh~" Izaya poured at the man's action, starting to feel better. He was really _gentle_ – for real. And this was quite enjoyable but they couldn't stay just doing _this_, they both had hard ones after all.

"It's alright. Go on, stretching~…"

Shizuo didn't utter a sound. Although seeing the dangerous raven melt under his touch was pretty cool, it really wasn't doing much for his needs, and those obviously have priority right now. He started scissoring within Izaya, stretching him apart, especially near that tight little hole. Once he managed to create some space he added a third and shaved his fingers a little deeper.

Deep enough to slightly touch his sweet spot.

Izaya arched his back and gasped out. "Ha~! T-there, right there~. _Shizu-chan_~!" He purred out his name to encourage the man for more – and to turn him on more. Something he thought he would never do in his entire life.

Shizuo gasped in surprise at the intense reaction, and then looked around like a spooked cat. "Shhh~!" He swallowed loudly, blushing deeply as he continued to scissor Izaya and pushing in to him, occasionally hitting his prostate. He would've loved to tell Izaya the exact opposite... to moan as if there is no tomorrow and yell his name, his REAL name, referable over the roofs. But he sure as hell didn't want to be found here, like… _this_.

Izaya tried to glare at him but failed because of the sensation he was feeling.

"'_Shhh_?' You had the great idea of doing it in an alley, Shizu-chAHan." He shut his eyes again and was trying not to let any more moans escape from his mouth. After all he didn't want to be found here too. "Just … _go on_ already."

Shizuo grimaced. "You're too darned impatient." He had figured something pretty important… If Izaya, as the little whiny bitch he is, couldn't even take 1 dry finger, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to take a dry dick. And Shizuo couldn't see Izaya giving him a blowjob anytime soon…

How nice that would be…

Shizuo tried to imagine it as he started touching himself. That was rather tricky, but he could manage it as long as both his hands moved in the same rhythm. He did his best to suppress his own moans as the breathing sped up.

The other man just looked dumfounded over his shoulder at him. "…Are you having fun on your own now? Shizzy-chan~ I thought you wanted to do it soooo badly with **me** and not with your hand~"

He narrowed his eyes a little.

He was well aware of why Shizuo was doing so but he just couldn't stop teasing the blond. After all he loved to play with the fire. Karma sure would get him soon– especial if Shizuo lost it with that comment again and went all violent.

Shizuo growled at him. "Shut up Izaya. It's your fault in the first place." He kept pumping himself, panting lightly. Precum soon covered his cock, and it felt so freaking good it was hard to stop. "You better be ready." He positioned himself behind Izaya, pulling out his fingers, and holding the other man by his hips.

Izaya gulped. He was far from ready. Imagining was something entirely different from the real deal and he was quite scarred, especial when he thought about the pain –he read fanfics where the pain was described very exact- and Shizuo's lacking will power. With light shaking legs he moved a little back in Shizuo' grip and placed the head of Shizuo's arousal to his opening, looking with his eyes to the ground.

Shizuo was strongly inclined to just thrust in and teach that fucking Flea some manners. But no, a man should keep his promises... even when made to fleas. He tightened his grip on Izaya's hips and pushed in slowly, gasping at the sensation. Hell that was definitely better then a hand. Once the head was in he took a moment to enjoy it, and then pushed in further.

Izaya's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut again. The man trusted into him slowly further till he stopped with his full length inside, brushing his prostate in the progress. The informant tried hard to hold in a loud moan. Shizuo groaned lightly when he was fully inside.

Izaya placed one hand over the one holding his hips in place signaling him to continue. He couldn't say anything to the man. Everything would give away how he felt and he was unsure how his voice would sound right now…

'_God, what an amazing feeling..._'

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the hand the other placed over his own and he grinned. "Hmm... Iza-chan likes being my little bitch, does he~?" He teased, before he started moving within the other. He moved at the steady easy rhythm, still keeping his head.

"Haha" Izaya panted slightly. "Like I would. You're just a monster, unworthy to get more than my body. You-AHhha!" A load moan escaped him. Damn. At this rate the man would be soon able to read him – even in the _future_... No one was allowed to read him. Hell, no one was even allowed to touch him! _Why?_ He tightened his hold on Shizuo's hand. The man was still so careful with him. He couldn't let him continue like that. The monster needed to become a monster again otherwise… otherwise…

"Y-you are just an u-ugly monster Shizu-chan."

Izaya was really getting to him. "I'm not a monster!" He roared, with a sharp thrust. The hand Izaya wasn't holding snapped up to grab Izaya's neck, pushing him forcefully down. Shizuo took a deep breath, stopping his movements. "You... I don't care what I am to you, I don't care if you think I'm ugly. But I. Am. Not. A Monster!"

Izaya whined in pain from the sharp thrusts. It was just what he wanted…

_-The man breaking his promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<strong> - love you all~ and especial you darkwhizper!

kyouko68- I made this mistake often enough myself... like today. xD


	7. Chapter 7

... I was mean to end it there last chapter =3= I am sorry~

**... I personally think this is the chapter we fucked up the most xDDDD ... anyway ENJOY~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya lightly started to feel something through their kiss before…<p>

And so he had to kill these emotions off before they started to bother him in the future. He needed to annoy the man more at any cost.

"But you are~ You just **hurt** me my dear monster."

Shizuo kept still, catching his breath and trying to keep calm. He was playing into Izaya's hands and he knew it. And he wouldn't.

"I'll prove it."

And with that he restarted his slow thrusts, loosening his grip, and let his hands wander over Izaya. First over his back, massaging his shoulder blades, lightly touching his neck, and then trailing down his sides.

At his touches Izaya started to shiver. A thick feeling filled his stomach.

He hated this. He was trapped in this – hopeless and was about to finally lose control over himself. The man was breaking his inner walls and his mask… Why couldn't the man act as always?

A snivel escaped from the informant.

Shizuo didn't know what to make of this… but since Izaya stopped bitching at him, he figured he was doing something right. He bent forward, his thrusts long and deep. His hands slid over the informant's slender abs while his lips lightly touched Izaya's neck.

Izaya winced. He couldn't stand it anymore. His kisses, his touches, his thrusts. The sensation growing inside of him- feeling human. He hated it.

"-I hate you." If he meant Shizuo or himself, he didn't know.

Shizuo panted. It was so fucking difficult to concentrate like this. The hot tightness of Izaya's walls around his cock, the way he tightened up whenever Shizuo hit his prostate, it just felt freaking amazing. What did Izaya say..? Oh, yeah... "Love you too..." He'd meant it as a tease, but between hot pants and groans it sounded far more... real.

Izaya heaved his head a little at Shizuo's comment just to let it then fall against his arms on the ground with a sight – which sounded more like a whimper in his current state. _Why_? Why did he have to say that? He felt himself tightening around Shizuo. The warmth that was sent through the words made him insane and coming closer to the end.

"AH! I hate you, you fu-Ah-cking monster!" He clenched his fists as he looked to the ground. "W-why do you make me-HA- feel like a simple human!"

Shizuo felt something within himself crack. He felt so wrong. He shouldn't have done this, he was sure now. But, he couldn't stop now. "Izaya..." It was hardly even a whisper. Shizuo slid his hands downwards. "Baka.. You ARE human. Deal with it." He said harshly. He stroked Izaya's hardened member from base to tip.

"Uhu.. ha!" Izaya twitched at his gentle strokes. He was so close. "I am not! I a-aAHm a god above all h-humans! To t-think that I let a monster… Ngh-" He tensed up. He didn't want to come yet but this strange sensation led him further to his climax.

"..." Shizuo stayed quiet. Izaya sounded far too desperate; there was no way Izaya truly believed any of this. Or at least, Shizuo couldn't believe he did. He simply kept thrusting in, one hand caressing Izaya's member, the other tracing back up his hip, holding him. He groaned as he felt himself stiffening up. He was so close... "I'm gonna..."

„No! Don't!"

Izaya felt so humiliated - not able to fight his own lowest instincts anymore. This new pleasure made him shiver once again and tighten up around Shizuo's member. Letting out a silent cry he came all over the floor clenching his fists to the point they started bleeding.

_'Don't? .. Eh, why?'_ Shizuo didn't know what to do. His breath got stuck in his throat. But then his senses were utterly overwhelmed by his own orgasm, brought about by Izaya's walls tightening. In somewhat of a panic Shizuo pulled out, stumbling back, saving Izaya's insides from most of his cum.

The informant felt a little of Shizuo's white mess inside of him and started to shake as it slowly ran down his tights. He hissed because of the stinging he felt while sitting down on his lower back. From Shizuo's position he could see the informant's shoulders still shake.

Izaya felt like disgusting trash. Letting himself get fucked in an alley by a man for whom he suddenly got some weird kind of feelings. Feeling so human… feeling so unsafe, helpless. Feeling like he could die any moment like anyone else. Wasn't he above of all of them?

Shizuo stole his vision and there was no way to get it back.

Shizuo stumbled and fell back against the wall, breathing heavily. He half wittingly stared at Izaya. Wondering what the hell they'd just done. It had been a crazy impulse, and they'd both given in to it. For himself… Well, he wasn't that great at controlling random impulses, so, what a surprise. But he knew Izaya wasn't like that.

And now his lifelong nemesis was in front of him with quivering shoulders, looking utterly harmless. And he didn't like it one bit. For years Shizuo had seen this image in his head, Izaya defeated at his feet, though not necessarily naked. He'd always look forward to it, and now that he had it, Shizuo didn't feel any joy.

He felt like he really was a monster…

Izaya used one of his arms to wash away the first tears that fell from his eyes. The sobs could be heard clear and echoed through the whole allay. Izaya turned around and looked at Shizuo. "I am… just like them. I could die any minute …by you or anyone else."

He continued to wash away the tears ashamed of himself to show them to the man who did this to him. "I hate you- No one ever made me feel so weak…. D-do you even know my greatest fear in life, Shizuo? You just slammed it in my face, congratulation."

Shizuo stared at Izaya eyes wide, showing some sort of fear, for himself rather than for the informant. He should be getting dressed, and go home, and leave that stupid flea here. He shouldn't be caring, he shouldn't be feeling responsible, and it had been in mutual consent, for god's sake! Not once had Izaya told him to stop… And now the flea was there crying as if he has any right too, and pouring his heart out on top of that. What the hell?

"Eh.. Dying?" Shizuo muttered, unthinkingly.

Izaya sat there frowning at the blond. "Do you think this is some sort of fun?..." He looked down again to avoid the man's gaze.

"Yeah, it is indeed _dying_. And you made me feel like I am some fucking human that could just drop down any minute and die!" He started to laugh hysterical. "But after all I AM some fucking human, ne~?…"

Shizuo looked down, slumping against the wall. He didn't have the energy to argue, and he didn't want to, but… He couldn't help but wonder. "What's wrong with that… Being human?" Shizuo's breath hitched, and he looked back at Izaya.

"You're still… the same right? Still the annoying flea that won't die no matter what I throw at him…" Shizuo trailed off, wondering why the hell he was trying to comfort Izaya.

Especially considering how he felt himself…

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO~<strong>

Thanks for the lovely reviews! 3


	8. Chapter 8

***snif* last chapter** - awww it was so much fun to chat with mustang-girl but well... school started again, we wouldn't have time anyway to continue with this anymore. xD_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_Still the same_.

"Haha, so always been some nobody~ And you too, ne~?"

He started to crawl to Shizuo and stopped some inches in front of him. Exhausted he laid his head on his chest and listened to the breaths of the blond. Shizuo's eyes widened a little. "Yeah, me too." He automatically pressed himself against the wall, away from Izaya. "-at least you have your inhuman strength. No one can kill you that's so unfair." Izaya started clinging lightly to the others body.

"Take responsibility… Protect me from now on, Shizu-chan."

"That-" He couldn't move, staring at Izaya, arms hanging uselessly at his sides. "I-I ca-can't pro.. protect anyone." He looked away, eyes dropping.

"Ehhhh? You really think that? What a stupid brute you are~" Izaya washed away the last leftovers of his tears and grinned up at the man. He reached out for his arm and pinched it like he did before this whole mess. "You are so easy to read Shizu-chan… It's because of that inhuman strength of yours that could easily break someone.. or already did once~?"

Shizuo still looked away, a hurt expression twisting his features. His body seemed rigid, as he couldn't bring himself to move. "It's true... I only seem to hurt everyone." Izaya finally calmed down fully and rested now more comfortable against Shizuo. He stared at the wall opposite them and thought about if he really should comfort the brute.

"…not everyone. You kept throwing things at me and wanted to kill me and I am still alive, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo twitched uncomfortably. Finally turning his head towards Izaya, but his gaze still lingered somewhere around the others waist, as he was unable to look him in the eyes. "Guess I didn't. But I still hurt so many people. I hate that. I honestly do hate violence, you know? Even if I end up using it a lot." '_Keep talking, keep talking, don't think about what we did'_.

Izaya sighed. Was the man always so sentimental after sex? Well, he wasn't any better and had no right to judge after his outburst before… He sat up fully and patted Shizuo's head with an -playful - annoyed expression. "If it's the job – well it's part of your job. And you didn't hurt the important ones. Your friends still stick with you -unbelievable by the way that you have some- they wouldn't if you hurt them. Aw, enough emotional talking~! I wanna disappear from here before someone finds us like… _this_."

Shizuo finally looked straight into Izaya's auburn orbs. "That not," He started, but then sighed and broke off. "Doesn't matter. We should get dressed so I can chase you outa here." His expression hardened. Enough with the emotions - indeed. After all, Izaya wouldn't get it anyway. He forced his body to cooperate with him, and shoved Izaya off roughly, before picking up his pants and yanking them on.

Izaya pouted at the blond for having him shoved off like that but the man wasn't looking at him anymore so he stopped and started to dress up himself too. He winced in pain a little while he was putting on his own boxers and pants and then smirked at the debt collector. "Shizu-chan~ My ass hurts!... "

"..." Shizuo remained quiet as he got his shirt on, and buttoned it up, looking around for his vest. "You're a wimp-"

"Say, was that a one-time-thing?" Izaya's expression suddenly got serious.

Then Shizuo froze as he realized what Izaya had said. He slowly turned to face Izaya, expression unreadable. "Didn't you hate it?"

Izaya remained with his serious expression, put on his shirt and jacket wordlessly. He slowly walked down the alley, passing Shizuo, and stopped his movements after he created a longer distance between them. "You don't get anything, but I shouldn't have expected anything from a protozoan." He started to walk further. "Why do you think I didn't stop you? Why did I even let you? For once use your brain, Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo stared after Izaya, picking up his vest after finally finding it. He shrugged it on. His eyes widened just a little. "But… you were crying like that… Ah, Izaya, wait!" He stepped forward, his vest still hanging loose, it was torn up pretty badly. "Shit, you really messed me up." He lowered his head in his hand and shook it. "Well Flea, if you're fine with it, I'm in for a repeat anytime. … …" He paused.

"But not like this."

Izaya stopped and looked over his shoulder. He sighed once again at the bluntness of the other man's words. But then a soft smile appeared on his features – which didn't last long and turned into a smirk once again.

"Mine or yours~?"

Shizuo blinked in surprise. Now that was a smile he wouldn't mind seeing a little more often. His or mine what? …House? He grinned. "Yours." He answered without hesitation. He didn't really care either way… but if something went… wrong, then he'd rather it not be in his own home. "Say, are you just gonna walk of like that?"

Izaya turned his head looking forward again to avoid looking at the blond any longer. Because a small blush started to appear over his cheeks again and, hell, his pride didn't want to let the other see any more shameful faces of his. "You can stop me if you want and say _properly_ 'good bye', Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo frowned and some mild irritation dripped in his voice. There might still be a time limit on just how long he could stand the black-clad informant's voice. "I don't need a goodbye. But we're gonna look fucking suspicious leaving like this." He started buttoning up his vest for as far as was possible. Were his bow tie had disappeared to, he had no idea. "And you owe me some clothes."

Izaya's blush disappeared in an instant. '_What a mood killer…_' For once he thought the brute would stay nice and play along. Always, always so unpredictable – but he realized it was the part he liked the most about the man. He quickly turned around, stepped closer to the man, dug his hand into his own jacket and pulled it out, fast, with his knife once again slicing over Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo stared blankly as Izaya approached. "Iza-" And then he was cut, again. He faintly patted his own chest, watching his own blood get stuck on his hand. The already torn fabric of his clothes offered him even less protection than usual.

With an amused expression Izaya dashed out of the alley and yelled: "You can get some new clothes at my place, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo growled, as he set off to chase Izaya, yelling as always, although the text had changed _a bit_.

...

"Get back here you fucked up loose! I ain't going easy on you EVER again!"

...

_**FIN~**_

* * *

><p><strong>*snif*<strong>

*huggles Goth Babedoll back*

Thanks for all the nice reviews! I hope it was good enough. I don't know why but we both -mustang-girl and I- write better alone, but we badly wanted to make something together... xD

**Ciao~**


End file.
